


it's always better with you

by hotaaaru



Series: lovingly, yours [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Just a little angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but all is well, so much fluff i cringed at myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaaaru/pseuds/hotaaaru
Summary: Love, Seungcheol thinks, is ineffable.((Alternatively, Seungcheol falls in love along with the four seasons.))





	it's always better with you

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a sequel to Phosphene, but can also be read as a standalone.
> 
> a series of events that took place after Seungcheol and Jihoon got together
> 
> Song used - SEVENTEEN's Come to Me

_ s p r i n g _

 

Seungcheol jerks upon hearing the sharp shrill of his ringtone. He peers at the brightly lit phone screen, only to see that his ‘Jihoonie <3’ is calling him. At 2am. Seungcheol fumbles with his phone in panic before finally catching his breath and picking it up.

 

“Jihoon? Are you okay?” It is concerning how Jihoon was calling him at the wee hours of the morning. Hell, it is concerning for Jihoon to even call him.

 

“Hm? Of course, why would I not be?” Jihoon’s cute, confused voice rang out. Seungcheol can imagine the slight tilt of his head that he does every time he’s puzzled.

 

“Okay, that’s good! Great! So why do I have the honour of getting a call from my beloved Hoonie?” Seungcheol grinned, knowing exactly how Jihoon will react to the nickname.

 

Seungcheol rested his chin on his palm, looking out of the window. It had been another rainy night that was common at this point in time. He stared at the raindrops hitting his window panes, unknowingly following the rhythm of Jihoon’s breathing on the other side of the speaker.

 

“I-nevermind.” Jihoon hesitates. “I finally completed the song I have been working on for months, and I wanted to tell someone...”

 

“And?” Seungcheol urges, sitting upright now.

 

“....and, the first person I thought about was you.” Jihoon finishes.

 

“Yeah?” Seungcheol grinned. He was sure that if he grinned any wider, his face would’ve split into half.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Mm, care to let me have a listen?” Seungcheol closed his textbook and went to lay on his bed. Using one arm to support his head like a pillow and the other putting Jihoon on loudspeaker, Seungcheol stared at the ceiling and waited, giving Jihoon his full attention.

 

Jihoon made a sound of protest. “Not now, hyung. It’s too late, I’m afraid your old brain can’t catch the meaning of my song properly,” Jihoon teases.

 

“Yah, Lee Jihoon! Watch it! Show your elders some respect, would you?” Seungcheol grinned. It was always good to see Jihoon in a good mood. “I think you might be right though, it’s too late for me to appreciate it well. Besides, I have a morning paper tomorrow. Ah, thinking about it makes me want to burn my textbook.”

 

“Don’t do it, hyung. You need to pass.“ Jihoon laughed.

 

They both fell into a comfortable silence after that. Seungcheol closed his eyes, breathing in tandem with Jihoon. He was just about to fall asleep, when Jihoon’s voice rung in his ear.

 

“Say, hyung, are you free tomorrow after your paper?”

 

“Why, Lee Jihoon? Are you asking me out on a date?” Seungcheol grinned sleepily.

 

“I won’t be, if you keep teasing me like this,” Jihoon huffed.

 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry,” Seungcheol let out a chuckle. “Tomorrow, at the same place?”

 

“Mm,” Jihoon agreed. “See you, Cheol. Go to sleep now.”

 

“Yeah.....”

 

—

 

_ From: Ji  _ ♡

 

_ Good luck for your paper, you’ve been working hard so I’m sure you’ll do well. :) _

 

—

 

Seungcheol bolted out of the examination hall once he was done with his paper. He was unable to keep the smile out of his face upon thinking about seeing Jihoon in less than an hour. He plugged in his earpieces and quickened his steps to their favourite park (more specifically, the one that they went to for their first official date as a couple).

 

As he walked into the park, he was greeted by the sight of numerous cherry blossoms, like small fragments of tinted light flickering in the breeze. He sat down on a bench, admiring the scenery while waiting for Jihoon, donning a soft smile on his face.

 

Come to think of it, Seungcheol met Jihoon around this time last year — where the days were filled with beauty when the sun is finally doing its job of providing warmth, the nights filled with the wind competing to take over with the constant downpours. He remembers when he first met Jihoon at the convenience store Jihoon worked in, remembers Jihoon’s kindness and warmth towards him although the night was cold, remembers how it took him three months of constant visits to break through Jihoon’s protective shell and really become friends with him.

 

They had come a long way, since then. He had became friends with most of Jihoon’s friends, even becoming chummy with Mingyu, who was Jihoon’s co-worker (which wasn’t actually that surprising, considering how often Seungcheol makes visits). Jihoon had also warmed up to his friends, even Jeonghan who he almost had a misunderstanding about. Seungcheol chuckled to himself at that memory where he finally gathered the courage to confess Jihoon yet it almost became a mess — he’s still glad they worked out though.

 

All of a sudden, Seungcheol finds cold fingers touching his ear, gently tugging out one side of his earpieces. He turns his head to the owner of the fingers, still keeping a smile on his face.

 

“What made you so smiley today? Paper went well?” Jihoon put the side of the earphones that he took out into his own ear, taking a seat beside his boyfriend.

 

“That, too. But most importantly it’s because I get to see you, of course. Missed you, Hoonie.” Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s hand naturally and stared at him fondly.

 

“I can’t believe this is what I signed up for when I agreed to being your boyfriend!” Jihoon huffed, seemingly in anger, yet the shade of pink on his cheeks and pleased curve of his lips says otherwise.

 

The music in the background faded into nothingness, and Jihoon plugged out his earpieces from Seungcheol’s phone. Seungcheol stared at Jihoon curiously as Jihoon took out and attached the earpieces to his own phone. Seungcheol grinned, already knowing what to expect as he sat back and heaved a sigh of happiness.

 

Soon, the unfamiliar piano tune came up and Seungcheol smiled even wider, holding Jihoon’s hand even tighter in excitement.

 

_ To me, you’re a tree in a deep forest _

_ I breathe in you _

_ My gratitude is so big _

 

With the familiar voice that comes about, Seungcheol’s heart warmed once again as he glanced at Jihoon who was staring at their hands nervously.

 

_ Come to me _

_ You can come to me, any time _

_ Come to me _

_ Just how I leaned on you _

 

“Mm, it’s good, Hoon.” Seungcheol offhandedly commented. Jihoon looked up, surprise showing in his features for just a split second, before it morphs into a look of relief as he smiles brightly, showing off his cute stingray-like dimples. Seungcheol feels like the cheesiest person to ever exist when he feels his heart getting stung by that full-blown smile that Jihoon showcases, especially when he’s the receiver of it.

 

_ I’m so thankful for our times together _

_ If it’s you, anything is ok _

_ So come to me _

 

As the song came to an end, Jihoon broke eye contact with Seungcheol and looked up at the plum blossoms above him.

 

“I,” Jihoon detached his hand from Seungcheol and fiddled with his own fingers, “wrote this song thinking about you.”

 

_ Ah, a nervous habit _ , Seungcheol noted. More than that, Seungcheol feels overwhelmed with all he is feeling now. His heart feels warm — much, much warmer than before (even though Seungcheol is always warm as though he’s a human furnace, according to Jihoon, that is). The butterflies in his stomach were in full bloom, making his stomach do somersaults. He doesn’t know how to process this immense feeling of adoration towards Jihoon. It feels as if his head is going to combust with the overload of feelings he’s experiencing.

 

So, Seungcheol says what he thinks is most fitting at this moment.

 

“I love you,” he breathes out.

 

“I love you, Jihoon,” he repeats, a little louder, a little surer of his feelings.

 

And when he sees Jihoon’s radiant smile accompanied with the exact same three words uttered back to him in return, he knows he said it at the best time he could.

 

———

_ s u m m e r _

 

“Last one’s yours, Cheol!” Jeonghan shouted.

 

Seungcheol stared at the ball with full concentration and determination, then jumped forward to spike the ball to the ground. With that amount of strength and power applied to the ball, it was unsurprising that the opponent on the other side of the net was unable to receive the ball back. The ball landed on the floor, ending the set, with Seungcheol’s side gaining victory.

 

“Okay, good job! That’s it for today! I’ll see you again on Friday! Remember to do your stretches before heading off!” The coach’s voice reverberated in the hall. With Seungcheol leading them, the team thanked the coach together.

 

Seungcheol strolled to his bottle and towel, still panting a little from the intense practice with his team. He covered his face with his towel, laying down on the cool wooden floor, catching his breath.

 

“Oi loverboy! Jihoon is here!” His teammate shouted as Seungcheol felt a kick in his shin. He tiredly lifted the towel from his face and glanced up with only one eye open. Jihoon was standing right above him, looking down at him with an amused smile on his face.

 

“Hoon!” Seungcheol immediately shot up to a sitting position, making grabby hands at Jihoon.

 

“No Cheol,” Jihoon sneered, “you’re sweaty and smelly now, go take a break. I’ll see you at the bleachers later.”

 

Without a second word, Jihoon walked away from Seungcheol and made himself comfortable at one of the seats, leaving Seungcheol to fend for himself. Once he made himself comfortable, he looked up and gave Seungcheol a peace sign. Seungcheol sighed exasperatedly — yet the fond smile on his face gives it all away.

 

—

 

“Yo,” Seungcheol sat beside Jihoon, feeling fresh and clean. “What brought you here today?”

 

He slung an arm around Jihoon’s seat, scooting over closer. Jihoon scrunched his nose at the immediate close contact, and raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure you showered properly?”

 

“Yeah! Of course!” Seungcheol huffed indignantly, ruffling the wet strands of his hair in Jihoon’s direction, causing water droplets to hit Jihoon.

 

“Okay okay, you wet puppy,” Jihoon laughed, “I can smell your shampoo from here.”

 

“Rude! I’m still older than you after all!” Seungcheol pouted.

 

Jihoon wordlessly shoved a plastic container into Seungcheol’s hands, nudging him with the hard corner of the box when Seungcheol purely stared at it with confusion and.....amazement?

 

“What’s this, Jihoonie?” Seungcheol widened his eyes as he took the box carefully with both of his hands, holding it still.

 

“It’s not a kitten or anything inside, you don’t have to hold it so carefully,” Jihoon’s laughter reverberated through the empty hall. After silence ensued (with Seungcheol still holding the container stiffly), Jihoon continued with a soft smile, “it’s just something that I wanted to make for you, with your competitions coming up and stuff, and y’know,”

 

Jihoon’s face turned a pretty shade of pink, and looked away for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and looking back, straight into Seungcheol’s eyes.

 

“We kinda got together during this period of time, and seeing how you’ve done everything for me and I’ve literally done noth-“ Jihoon’s voice got muffled at the last part, alongside with Seungcheol pulling him in for a big bear hug, yet still careful of the container he was holding.

 

“I love you, Jihoon.” Seungcheol tightened his hug, and Jihoon’s laughter was felt rumbling against his chest — only making his heart even warmer, his love even stronger.

 

—

 

Seungcheol opened the lid of the container, and his jaw dropped, marveled at the spread in front of him. It was a bento set — probably handmade by Jihoon (thinking about the effort Jihoon put in made him want to tear up — Seungcheol thinks he's getting old, easily emotional at everything and all ), all filled with the things he loves to eat. Rice, accompanied with a slice of salted mackerel with pieces of broccolis and carrots on the side, and of course with the fermented yellow radish slices that is a must-have for Seungcheol in every meal.

 

Seungcheol immediately picked up the pair of chopsticks and dug in. He first tried the fish, which made him look up at Jihoon in disbelief.

 

“What?” Jihoon peeked timidly, “is it bad?”

 

“On the contrary, actually,” Seungcheol spoke while his mouth was full, “you didn’t make this yourself, did you?”

 

Seungcheol peered at Jihoon’s face, to see his cheeks turning bright red as he huffed, “Well.....I may have asked Mingyu to help me.”

 

“Mm, doesn’t matter anyway. Even if it was poison, I’ll eat it all anyway. Because you’re the one that gave it to me. Poison me with all the love you got~” Seungcheol sing-songed, grinning while scooping up a large spoonful of rice for Jihoon.

 

( “Wait, so does it taste good or not?”

 

“Of course it does, Mingyu made it.”

 

“Hey! I was the one that poured all the love into this dish!”

 

“Mm, so it’s your love that made this good?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“And Mingyu’s awesome cooking skills didn’t matter?”

 

“Absolutely!” )

 

Love, Seungcheol thinks, is to cherish the other fully regardless of the good and bad — both the situation  _ and _ the qualities of the person. In this moment, he thinks, he doesn’t mind— no, he  _ wants _ to spend the rest of his life with Lee Jihoon.

  
  
  


———

 

_ a u t u m n _

 

The first morning Seungcheol woke up with the other side of his bed empty, he was irritated. He knew the fight they had blew out of proportion, yet that shouldn’t have given Jihoon a reason to vanish for the whole night without leaving any traces of him around.

 

Seungcheol rubbed his face and huffed. He squinted at the glaringly bright red digits of digital clock he had at the corner of his (their) room.

 

9:07am, it read.

 

It’s too early for him to deal with this, Seungcheol thinks. He stayed up all the way till 5 in the morning, waiting for Jihoon to come back or even call him to tell him that he wasn’t going to be home. His eyelids finally gave in at the crack of dawn, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

He took the untouched pillow on the side of the double bed that he wasn’t sleeping on and smothered himself with it, screaming into the pillow. Yet, the faint whiff of morning dew and lavender shampoo imprinted into the pillow hit his nose (It has unknowingly become a habit for Jihoon to stay over).

 

This oddly makes him feel even lonelier than before.

 

Seungcheol groans, then grabs his phone.

 

No incoming messages. He sighs.

  
  


_ To: Soonyoung _

 

_ Is Jihoon with you? _

  
  


Seungcheol got up from the bed. He walked out of the room, scratching his torso underneath his shirt. Life still goes on, with or without Jihoon.

 

Or so he thought.

 

He walked into the kitchen ready to grab a meal before heading off for a morning jog, yet he didn’t expect the lack of the usual aroma of coffee to hit him that hard.  _ Not as if Jihoon stays here everyday _ , Seungcheol snorts. Seungcheol ruffles his hair in frustration, before throwing the box of cereal he took out on the table and left the house for his run.

 

—

 

_ From: Soonyoung _

 

_ ye _

 

_ did y’all fight or what _

 

_ he told me to tell u he’s not here _

  
  


Seungcheol heaved our a sigh of relief. He slowed down his steps and typed back a reply. The weather has gotten rather chilly with the change in seasons and Seungcheol  _ knows  _ how susceptible Jihoon is to the cold. Well, at least he went to back to his shared apartment with Soonyoung. At least he can trust Soonyoung enough to take care of him.

  
  


_ To: Soonyoung _

 

_ Did he bring his coat with him? Or maybe a scarf? _

 

_ From: Soonyoung _

 

_ i dunno bro. what about u come here and explain to me what u did to him _

 

_ and fetch him home while you’re at it _

  
  


_ Home.  _ Seungcheol stopped and sat at a bench. He let out a wet laughter. He missed Jihoon so, so much. He probably went too far this time round, blaming Jihoon for his own mistake of forgetting their one year anniversary. He looked up, to see the autumn leaves painting a orange light in his surroundings. This, was the fateful bench where they spent many precious afternoons together. With a sudden realization, Seungcheol stood up.

 

He loves Jihoon, and he isn’t going to let this end here.

 

—

 

He knocked frantically on Soonyoung’s door, hands shaky and head spinning.

 

“Who the heck, can you wa- Seungcheol?” Soonyoung’s surprised face greeted him.

 

“Jihoon.” Seungcheol panted, “where is-“

 

“Choi Seungcheol!” Seungkwan interrupted, “What did you do to Jihoon! I will personally gouge out your heart and feed it to the pigs!” Seungkwan took out his indoor slipper, arm swung back, ready to strike.

 

“Please,” Seungcheol closed his eyes, “I need to see Jihoon.”

 

Soonyoung patted Seungkwan lightly, signaling for him to calm down. He then crossed his arms and stared at Seungcheol, unimpressed.

 

“What took you so long? He left five minutes ago. He said he wanted to go home.”

 

“Home? But,”  _ he stays here _ . His sentence remains unfinished as he realised what Soonyoung meant.

 

He ran, hoping that he guessed correctly and that home was not literally Jihoon’s home in Busan. Nevertheless, five minutes isn’t hard to catch up to. He got onto his old, but trusty, bike, and drove off.

 

Seungkwan stared at Seungcheol’s silhouette in bewilderment. He then turned his gaze to Soonyoung.

 

“This, has to be settled by the both of them themselves, Seungkwan-ah. You’ll understand when you grow up,” Soonyoung answered the unspoken question and patted Seungkwan’s back, walking back into the comfort of his house.

 

—

 

Seungcheol gripped the handles of his bike as tight as he could, driving at a safe pace to ensure that he could spot Jihoon. When he turned into a bigger road, he saw a small figure sitting alone at a bus stop.

 

Seungcheol would recognize this figure everywhere. He stopped his bike at the side of the road, running towards the said figure.

 

“Jihoon, Jihoon!” Seungcheol shouted.

 

Startled, Jihoon looked up. Upon seeing Seungcheol, Jihoon’s eyes started to water again with the flashbacks coming back to him once again.

 

Seungcheol stopped a few steps away from Jihoon, unsure of whether he was allowed to step closer.

 

“Jihoon, I’m sorry.” Seungcheol started, “I’m sorry for being so insensitive, I shouldn’t have-“

 

Seungcheol got interrupted once again when Jihoon stepped forward and buried his face in Seungcheol’s chest.

 

“I’m so so sorry, Jihoon.” He rested his palm at the back of Jihoon’s head, “I didn’t mean to forget our anniversary. More importantly, I didn’t mean it when I said that you wouldn’t bother anyway. You do care, Jihoon, and I’m a fool for being so rash. Forgive me, please.”

 

Jihoon pushed his head slightly off Seungcheol’s chest, yet he still didn’t dare to face Seungcheol.

 

“I thought,” Jihoon rubbed his eyes, “I thought I was already showing how much I love you through my actions. I thought I was enough.” Jihoon’s voice cracked at the last word.

 

“You are, baby, you are. I’m the dumb one here. I spoke out of haste and frustration. You are enough for me, you have always been enough, and you’ll always be. I’m so so sorry, sunshine. I love you so much, and I know how much you love me too. I’m so sorry.” Seungcheol panted, close to tears as well.

 

He gently lifted Jihoon’s head up with both hands cupping his face, forcing Jihoon to look him in the eyes. As they stared at each other, they both let out a tired, yet relieved smile. Seungcheol slowly leaned forward, leaving a small gap had no chance against Jihoon moving forward as well. Their lips touched, and they knew that it’ll all be okay.

 

“Let’s go home,” Seungcheol intertwined fingers with Jihoon. “Let’s go home, Hoon-ah.”

 

_ But I’m already home _ , Jihoon thought.

.

.

.

.

 

_ Home, is where the heart is. _

 

_ ——— _

_ w i n t e r _

 

Winter is definitely Seungcheol’s favourite season. With the festive mood and music, pristine white snow and christmas lights all around, it sets a comforting (and romantic) atmosphere around him.

 

Jihoon, on the other hand, begs to differ. Winter is the season of extreme coldness, to the point that he has to wrap himself up like a teddy bear before he can leave the warmth of his apartment (though, Seungcheol says it just makes him more endearing and fluffy). Winter also means that people are all over the place and kids are running around on the slippery, cold hard ground — a whole nightmare. Seungcheol even sometimes jokes that Jihoon is the grinch (and he gets a heavy punch in response).

 

Jihoon blew air into his glove-covered hands, hoping to seek more warmth as he was waiting for Seungcheol. Wrapped up like a burrito, it was almost impossible for anyone to recognize him with only his eyes visible to the public. Well, definitely not impossible to Seungcheol though.

 

The said man ran towards Jihoon while frantically waving his hands and shouting Jihoon’s name, slipping on the wet melted snow on the floor once, almost making Jihoon’s heart leap out in shock.

 

“Seungcheol! I told you not to rush! What if you actually fell? And fracture your leg? Or break your ribcage?” Jihoon lamented, looking fierce (or  _ trying to,  _ Seungcheol would say. It’s a little hard to look angry when you’re wrapped up like a tiny maki-roll).

 

Seungcheol laughed sheepishly, “I’m already late, wouldn’t want to keep you waiting any longer. Besides, we all know how much you can’t wait to get out of the cold.”

 

Jihoon had no response to that, hence he just huffed and proceeded to walk. Seungcheol caught up with a laugh, slinging an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder and pulling him close. 

 

It was three days before Christmas and the couple was out shopping for gifts for both their family and friends. Though neither of them were going back to their hometowns for Christmas, they still decided to pick up gifts for when they go back home. 

 

“Say, Hoonie, what should we do on Christmas Day?” Seungcheol pondered. 

 

“Whatever you like,” Jihoon shrugged. “We can go sightseeing at mountains, or even,” Jihoon scrunched his nose, “skiing. That’s what you have always wanted to do, right?”

 

Seungcheol pursed his lips, staring down at Jihoon’s expression. He then hummed, pretending to think. 

 

“Okay, I’ve decided.” Seungcheol confidently responded, a smile evident in his tone. Jihoon tilted his head up and raised an eyebrow at Seungcheol, prompting him to continue. “I’ll get the food on the twenty-fourth and prepare some stuff, all you have to do is come over to my place.”

 

“To your place? I thought you said you wanted to spend the day out in the snow!” Jihoon stared, confused at Seungcheol’s statement, which was the completely opposite of what he had claimed that he wanted to do in winter last autumn.

 

Seungcheol raised his arms and stretched, “I suddenly don’t feel like being out in the cold anymore,” he yawns, “I just want to stay in the warmth of my apartment, watch some movies and have a feast. Maybe we can even re-watch Black Panther or,” Seungcheol stared at Jihoon with intent, “the Grinch.”

 

Seungcheol, of course, expected and deserved the jab at his side, He laughed it off with the trademark laughter of his, running slightly forward to avoid anymore of Jihoon’s attacks. He turned his head around and grinned, dimples showing proudly, “So, whaddya say?”

 

With the snow falling lightly in the background and the sunlight painting a salmon hue in the sky, enveloping Seungcheol, Jihoon thinks Seungcheol looks ethereal. He knows, as whipped as Seungcheol is for him, it very much works the other way too. So, Jihoon had no choice but to agree.

 

—

 

Seungcheol stares at the mini carousel set in front of him, then back at his basket of gifts, then back at the mini carousel set. Come to think of it, he and Jihoon never actually discussed whether they would be getting each other presents for Christmas. They had parted ways to find a suitable gift for each of their parents, only agreeing to meet up thirty minutes later.

 

“Hello Sir! Would you be interested in our bestseller? It’s a special musical box that allows you to input the song of your choice! It has five designs available, and it is widely suitable for anyone, be it a friend, a lover or a family member!”

 

_ Ah, screw it,  _ Seungcheol thinks _ , I don’t need a reason to give Jihoon a gift anyway. _

Seungcheol glanced back at the salesgirl in front of him, “Can a song from my phone be input into the box?”

 

“Yes!” The girl enthusiastically replies, “We just need twenty minutes to complete it for you!”

 

—

 

The doorbell rang once, causing Seungcheol to immediately turn off the stove and run to the door. He swung the door open, only to meet eyes with the cutest boy he has ever laid his sight on. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Cheol.” Jihoon’s voice rung out, slightly muffled by the scarf covering half his face. Seungcheol pulled Jihoon in for a hug, closing the door with his foot while he’s at it. He pulled back, admiring the soft shade of pink on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Merry Christmas, Jihoonie! Make yourself comfortable for a bit, I’ll finish things up behind!”

 

With that being said, Seungcheol ran back to the kitchen. Jihoon awkwardly took off his coat and scarf, hanging it on the nearby rack. He walked in further with a soft smile, grip tightening on the paper bag in his hands. Seungcheol and him have been together for more than a year, and he has visited Seungcheol’s apartment to stay the night countless times, yet every time he comes in, it feels fresh — and a little like home. 

 

Seungcheol comes jogging in shortly after, making Jihoon chuckle, “Why do you seem to be running everywhere nowadays, Cheol?”

 

Seungcheol stood in front of Jihoon, shrugging and just exchanging smiles with each other. Jihoon broke the eye contact first, reaching out to Seungcheol with the paper bag in his hands, “Ah, before I forget, I got this for you. Merry Christmas.” 

 

Seungcheol breathlessly took the paper bag, staring at it in wonder.

 

“It’s nothing much though,” Jihoon fiddled with his fingers, “we didn’t even discuss if we’re getting each other gifts, so no pressure if you-” 

 

Jihoon’s sentence died in his throat when Seungcheol leaned down for a kiss. He can feel Seungcheol’s grin on his lips for a second or two, before he pulled back. 

 

“Don’t be silly, Hoon. Of course I prepared something for you too. No words needed between us, right?” Seungcheol grinned and pulled out a neatly wrapped box from the shelves behind them. Jihoon gingerly took it over, shaking it slightly, trying to figure out what’s hidden inside the box, but to no avail. 

 

“Open it,” Seungcheol urges.

 

Jihoon stares at Seungcheol in suspicion, before laughing, “Isn’t gift exchange always the last part of Christmas?”

 

“You gave it to me first!” Seungcheol exclaims, “besides, since when were we the conventional couple?”

 

Jihoon shrugged in agreement. “Still, you open yours first, since you said I gave it to you first.”

 

Seungcheol carefully took out the box from the paper bag, and slowly unveiled what was hidden inside the box. His hands came into contact with an extremely soft cotton cloth, before he grabbed it and pulled it fully out of the box. 

 

“It’s a scarf,” Jihoon explains, looking down, “I got something similar for myself too, just in a contrasting colour.”

 

“I love it,” Seungcheol softly exclaims, staring at the red-black stripes of the scarf, them staring at the rack where Jihoon’s blue-black scarf was hanging, “I love you.”

 

Jihoon looked up with a fond smile on his face, “I love you too, Cheol.”

 

Jihoon then proceeded to carefully remove the tape from the wrapping paper, trying not to rip it apart. He took his time, and Seungcheol just sat beside him, patiently waiting. Jihoon finally managed to get rid of the wrapping paper smoothly, then opened the box, peering inside with curiosity.

 

“Oh,” Jihoon marveled, “It’s a musical box.”

 

“Wind it up,” Seungcheol encouraged.

 

Jihoon turned the gear nimbly with his fingers. A familiar tune escaped from the kit, causing Jihoon to look up at Seungcheol in shock.

 

“It’s ‘Simple’. How did you even…” Jihoon returned his gaze back to the musical box, wooden horses moving up and down in tandem with the melody, fairy lights embedded in the carousel set-up, making himself more emotional than he needs to be.

 

“I thought it’ll be nice for you to have a reminder from when you started, especially when you get into your composing slum. I know how much this song means to you, and I hope that when you listen to it, you’ll think of me too.” Seungcheol lifted a hand to slowly ruffle Jihoon’s hair, staring at him with complete endearment.

 

Jihoon blinked his tears away, “I think of you enough, dumbass. I don’t need this to remind me of you.”

 

“Aw, getting sappy with the holiday season are we?” Seungcheol teased, “We can get all sappy together in bed later. Right now, I’m hungry, you’re hungry, and I prepared a feast, let’s go eat and watch some movies.” 

 

Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon’s hand, interlocking their fingers as Jihoon carefully laid the musical box back on the coffee table, leading him to the dining area to have their romantic candlelit dinner (as Seungcheol calls it).

 

.

.

.

(They ended up also watching both Black Panther and the Grinch movie — though Jihoon fell asleep halfway and Seungcheol spent the entire time admiring Jihoon’s features, but that’s another story for another day, pretty much.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaAAAHHHHH it has been long! jicheol has been making my heart shake more often than not lately, i love them sm!
> 
> writing's a little rusty, but hope y'all enjoyed it anyway <3 do tell me what you thought of it in the comments below! once again, kudos are always appreciated <33
> 
> alternatively, scream at me on twitter: @cuddlecheols !!


End file.
